Take me there
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Sequel to Not again! Matt and Emily Honeymoon, will it be eventful as most things with them are or will they finally get to spend some uniterrupted time alone?
1. Chapter 1

Take me there

_The sequel to Not Again. Matt let out another big secret this time it leads to a honeymoon in Hawaii. _

Matt awoke with a smile on his face. Today was the day. He and Emily were leaving on their honeymoon in a few hours. He would finally have her all to himself without pagers or cell phones going off and demanding their presence no matter what they were doing or where they were. They would have this whole week to just be. The two of them were off to an interesting start to their marriage having hidden it from their co-workers and friends for a week and now it was all out in the open.

He gently rubbed the bare skin of her back not wanting to wake her, but needing to feel her skin against him. The sheet had slipped down around her waist covering only her lower body. He grinned thinking that this was an image he would never tire of. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder earning a sigh from her lips. Matt scooted closer pressing his chest against her back so that he had better access to her face. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair deciding that she had slept long enough.

His wife. Wow, that was a term he never thought he would use, but he was certainly glad he could use it now in reference to the beautiful woman lying near him. Matt had never wanted to be married until Emily. When he met her, her threw all of his theories and rules about women out the door along with his bachelorhood to be with the one woman he was told he couldn't have. Now she was the there with him and they both took a step out of their comfort zones to get married and put all of their faith and trust in each other.

Emily smiled slightly not wanting to give away the fact that she was awake. She wanted to see how far he would go to get her awake. He was her husband. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed saying those words. Matt Flannery, husband. She sighed again causing Matt to add a little more urgency to his kisses. She couldn't believe that today they would actually get to leave on their honeymoon. When they got married she didn't think they would get one, but Matt 

screwed up again and this time to make it up to her, he somehow finagled their way into a week's vacation. She was so excited to see Hawaii. When she lived in NY, she always wanted to go there, but never had the chance. This was just the beginning of their travel adventures she thought as she gave into Matt turning to kiss him back and indicate that she was indeed awake.

The couple made love, got ready, and packed their bags before leaving for the airport an two hours before they had to be their flight. The airport was thirty minutes from their home and they knew how long security takes. It was odd for them both to be without their guns, but they still carried their badges just in case. Emily leaned against Matt in the security line as he held both of their carry-on bags over one shoulder, the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. Emily leaned up and kissed him and in that moment they became one of those couples that they used to make fun of whenever they were on assignment and making their way through the airport.

"Matt, I need to get my driver's license changed and my passport too." Emily said turning in his arms as they moved forward a few feet in the line.

"Why?" He asked brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Seriously?" She questioned pushing away from him a little bit.

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd want to change your name. I'm glad you do, but it was okay with me if you didn't." Matt replied pulling her back against him as the moved forward once again.

"I'm Mrs. Matthew Flannery. I want everyone to know that, and that you're off the market. "She said with giggling as he kissed her once again, adding as they broke the kiss, "I always said I'd keep my name, but then I met you and that all changed. I can still be independent and be Mrs. Flannery."

The couple handed their id's over to the TSA agent who scanned their boarding passes and directed them into one of the lines for the security check. Matt handed Emily her bag where she put her id in her wallet and took her laptop out of the case to be scanned.She placed her shoes in the plastic bin and helped Matt remember their toiletries in the quart size bag before walking through the 

machine and handing her boarding pass to the agent. He smiles at her and said, "Have a nice trip." He even turned to walk watch her walk away before greeting her now annoyed husband.

Matt gave the man his ticket and passed through the same metal detector causing it to beep. Emily turned and laughed as she grabbed her shoes and put her laptop bag in its bag. Matt realized his phone was still in his pocket. He placed it in a plastic bin and walked through again. The machine beeped one more time. The security officer was getting a little annoyed now. He turned to see Emily still standing there and wondered if she wanted him or if she was with this man. Matt took of his belt and watch causing the machine to beep again. At this point the security officer sent Matt to a little room off to the side. Emily tried pleading their case, showing her badge, and explaining that Matt too was an FBI agent.

Matt paced the small room like a caged animal trying to figure out why he kept setting the metal detector off. He thought for a minute before realizing that he put his badge on this morning, and that he never took it off. Two security officers entered the room.

"Mr. Flannery, we need to see your id." The older man said.

Matt looked in his bag and pulled out his driver's license and then he showed the pair his badge. Explaining that he forgot he had it on and that he and his wife were headed out on their honeymoon. They ran the security wand over Matt and when it didn't beep, they let him go. Matt and Emily jogged to their gate, making their plane right before they closed the gates to boarding. They found their seats with ease, since everyone else was already on board. Emily was surprised to find that Matt had got them First class seats. She slid into the seat by the window while Matt slipped their bags under the seats in front of them. He took his seat with a sigh as Emily broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked when she didn't stop.

"You get stopped in security because you left your badge on of all things." She replied still giggling.

"We almost missed our plane. I don't see how that's funny." Matt countered trying not to get angry.

Emily took his hand and turned in her seat so she could face him. "Matt, you have to admit it was funny. Now don't let it spoil our honeymoon." Emily said as she leaned in and kissed him just as the plane took off.

"You're right baby. I love you, and I can't wait to have this week uninterrupted with you." Mat replied returning the kiss.

Emily leaned in and whispered, "If we keep this up we may have to join the mile high club."

Matt leaned in as close as he could get to her before saying, "We already did that on the way back from Denver, remember?"

Emily grinned before laying her head on his shoulder and resting sure she would need it as soon as they got to the hotel if not before. Matt laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep dreaming of their time in Hawaii and hoping he could convince Emily to not leave their room.


	2. Upgrade

Take me there

Chapter 2: Upgrade

"Matt, this place is huge. Are you sure we can afford it?" Emily posed the question as they walked into the lobby of the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai.

Matt smiled at his bride. "Don't worry about that baby. You only get married once."

Emily leaned forward and kissed her husband. "Have told you lately that I love you?" She asked leaning against him as they approached the front desk.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai. How can I help you?" The friendly receptionist questioned the couple.

"I'm Matt Flannery and we have a reservation." Matt said as his arm made its way around Emily's waist and he pulled her close.

"Let me guess, newlyweds?" The receptionist asked grinning, knowing all too well that look from the many honeymooners that ended up in this spot. Thankfully this was the off season; maybe she could bump their reservation up to a better suite.

"How'd you know?" Emily asked as she leaned against Matt.

"I've seen it a lot. But you two, you look like you'll make it. Let me upgrade you to the Deluxe Ocean Front suite." She replied, smiling at the couple who was obviously in love.

"Thanks." Matt said handing over his credit card, releasing Emily only briefly enough to sign his name.

The couple followed the concierge out the door and walked to their bungalow. The man opened the door and set their bags inside. Emily stood in awe blocking his exit from their room. Matt tipped the man and gently lifted Emily carrying her over the threshold of their room. He kicked the door closed earning a smack from Emily, but she quickly flipped the lock knowing where this was leading.

Matt stopped in the sitting room area. The wooden doors were opened to an impressive display of the Pacific Ocean. He set Emily down and stared into the vast ocean. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and placed kisses on his shoulder blades bringing Matt back to the present.

"Thank you for this." She said as he turned to face her.

"You're welcome. Em, I love you." Matt replied lifting her once again, this time making it to his original destination, the bedroom.

Emily giggled as he lay her down on the white blanket covering the king size bed. Matt removed her shoes and then his own before joining her there. Emily sighed contentedly as Matt's hands found their way under her shirt. Her hands roamed his back and up into his hair. The couple shared a passionate kiss before Emily broke it by flipping Matt over and standing.

"I think I'll go freshen up and maybe change into something that will show you my appreciation a little better." She whispered seductively causing Matt to grin.

She sauntered into the bathroom knowing Matt's eyes were watching her every move. Once inside the bathroom, she dug into her bag and found the white lace negligee she had purchased shortly after their nuptials, but had never had a chance to wear it. She didn't think Cheryl would appreciate her showing up to a scene in it and she was always afraid they'd get a call, but now, now there was nothing stopping her and she liked that.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Matt wasted no time removing his clothes and pulling down the blankets on the bed. He slipped between the sheets hoping his wife would join him very soon.

Matt was not disappointed a few minutes later when Emily appeared.

"Wow!" was all he could say she stood looking at him from the doorway.

The nightgown covered her in all the right areas, but left little to the imagination. The deep v-cut bodice was all lace, tied in the middle with a bow. Sheer fabric flowed down barely covering her thong underwear that was also made of lace. She strolled towards the bed noticing how Matt's clothes were haphazardly thrown on the floor. She smiled as he sat up, his hands slipping between the opened fabric covering her torso. He placed kisses on her stomach before lifting her onto the bed with him. The couple made love enjoying the surprising freedom they found in being married to one another.


	3. All day

All day

The open window allowed the sun to shine brightly onto the couple still lingering in bed. Emily rubbed the sleepiness away as she lay on Matt's bare chest. She couldn't believe they were married and enjoying a real honeymoon. She never thought they would have this opportunity, but she was grateful for the break. She quietly lay there feeling the rise and fall of her husband's chest debating the finer points of getting out of bed. She knew that they would end up there again eventually, but she had meant what she said about wanting to see the island and leave the hotel room.

Emily ran her hands along Matt's chest, wrestling with herself about waking him. She wanted to hear his gruff morning voice and feel his arms tighten around her as she kissed him good morning. She wanted to make love to him and again show him how grateful she was that they were here. But more than anything she wanted to tell him she loved him and that she was glad they finally tied the knot.

She decided that he could sleep later. This trip was supposed to be about them celebrating their love for each other, and to have a them, he had to be awake. She knew the saying about the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach and had learned that the best way to wake a sleeping Matt was to have the smell of food and coffee lingering nearby, well that and kissing him with the promise of sex.

Emily carefully untangled her body from Matt's and slipped on his shirt from the previous day before going into the other room to place a phone call to room service. With that done, she stood in awe of the view from their room. She and Matt could sit in the living area or patio and see a spectacular view of the ocean. She had never experienced anything like it.

Matt shivered a little from the lack of covering on his body. He adjusted the sheet that was placed strategically over certain areas of his body. He awoke when the pressure and source of heat and comfort left his body minutes before. He felt around the bed searching for her, but found nothing. Matt sat up in the empty bed wondering where his wife had gotten to.

"Em, babe, where are you?" He called out hoping he did not have to leave the bed already.

Emily heard Matt calling as she tipped the man bringing their room service and shut the door behind him. She quickly walked into the bedroom to assure that he would in fact stay in that bed. She stood in the doorway looking at him with a smile on her face, a smile that melted Matt's heart every time he saw it.

"Did you need something?" She asked seductively knowing what his response would be.

"You. You're all I need." He replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her unto the bed.

The pair made out for a few minutes before Emily remembered the food in the other room. Reluctantly pulling away, she stood, promising to return in seconds.

Emily carried a tray filled with fruit, eggs, toast and bacon into the room and set it on the bed beside Matt. She left one more time, this time returning with two steaming mugs of coffee. She sat next to Matt and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Well, what did I do to deserve this?" Matt questioned eating his breakfast.

Emily leaned into him before whispering, "I thought you might need to regain your strength before we continue with the day's activities."

Matt grinned at the suggestion before placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Emily let out a contented sigh before finishing her breakfast. Matt finished eating and set the remaining items back on the tray before placing it on the floor. He pulled Emily into an embrace, unbuttoning his shirt that she had on and laying her down on the bed. Matt kissed her passionately and the couple made love again.

"I thought you said we weren't going to stay in bed the whole time." He teased Emily an hour later as she snuggled against him.

"Well, I figured one day in bed would be okay, so today is all about us. Whatever you want you can have. It's just you and me and a bed, unless you would rather go out?" Emily mocked as she pretended to rise from the bed.

Matt quickly silenced her as he pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her body. The couple was content to spend this first day of their honeymoon wrapped in each other's arms and holding onto the love they once thought they had lost. All day and all night were spent reaffirming that love and the commitment they have for each other.


	4. Venturing out

Take me there

Venturing out

Emily rose first the next morning and flipped through a few brochures trying to find a way to spend the perfect day. She knew that a walk on the beach at sunset would be a great way to end the day.

Matt found Emily sitting on a lounge chair on their patio. She had brochures laid out all around her, sipping a cup of coffee. Emily smiled as his hands settled on her shoulders. He bent over to kiss her, causing Emily to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Shower and clothes, then you're taking me to breakfast." Emily said as she rose from her seated position and led him towards the large bathroom. She took his hands and tugged him behind her as they lost their clothes on the way.

"Anything you want." Matt replied as he shut the bathroom door behind them.

An hour later the couple emerged from their room. They strolled down the street and searched for a restaurant that would satisfy the immediate need for food. They found one nearby that had a patio facing the beach. The couple settled into a table on the patio ordering an array of fruit, yogurt, eggs and bacon. The pair shared food off of each others plate not noticing the stares of onlookers who noticed how in love they were.

After finishing their meal, the pair visited the many shops on the way. Emily tried on multiple bikinis much to Matt's delight. She bought two, one a turquoise one with white polka dots, the other one with bright colored stripes. Matt added a few beach towels and a pair of swim trunks to their bag and the pair decided to spend the remainder of the day relaxing on the beach.

Matt found them a nice spot within easy distance from their hotel and laid out their towels. Emily slipped off her cover-up and grabbed the sunscreen. She handed it to Matt who immediately began slathering her fair skin. When he had finished, Emily rubbed his body with the silky lotion.

The pair lay on the beach for hours enjoying the sun and sand. They occasionally got into the water and played around, Matt throwing Emily into the sea and Emily dunking him a few times. They were very playful with each other and enjoyed spending uninterrupted time together.

They headed back to their hotel and had lunch at a local restaurant before cleaning up with another shower. Which of course lead to sex. Emily slipped into a white cotton dress and Matt tugged on jeans and a white button up shirt. They lounged around their room for a little while cuddling on a lounge chair on their patio.

That evening they walked hand in hand to a local restaurant for dinner. They enjoyed local cuisine and music before walking on the sandy beach barefoot during sunset. Emily leaned against Matt as his arms slipped around her shoulders. The couple found a large rock to perch on as they watched the sun slip below the horizon. Emily rested her head on Matt's shoulder as he rested his on top of hers.

"I love you Matt." Emily whispered as the last bit of light faded in the distance.

"I love you too Emily." Matt said as he sealed his words with a kiss on the top of her head.

The couple sat there together enjoying being alone in the Hawaiian night. Matt broke the silence with an unexpected comment.

"So, what do you think of having sex on the beach?" He asked earning him a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Hmmm, now that's something you'll have to find out." She answered as she rose from their perch and took off in a jog down the beach. Matt grabbed their sandals and ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her around the wait sending them both toppling into the sand.

"Remember what happened the last time you tackled me on the beach." Emily giggled as Matt kissed her.

"It's a good thing for me it's secluded." Matt replied brushing a stray hair away from her cheek.

Emily ran her hands through his thick hair and brought his head down so their lips could meet. They kissed passionately for several minutes before Emily broke it.

"I don't think the two of us getting arrested for indecent exposure would make Cheryl very happy; I think we should head back to our room." She said looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I think we should test out how good sex on the beach is." Matt responded kissing her again.

"You'll have to do that on your own, because I'm going back inside." Emily cantered flipping them over and standing.

"Where's your sense of adventure Em?" He asked as he stood and brushed sand off of himself.

"I left it in Mexico." Emily replied smiling as she took his hand and lead him back towards the hotel.

Matt placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Maybe we should hurry." He whispered in her ear as they picked up the pace of their walking.

The couple made their way back into their room where their clothes quickly came off. They made it as far as the couch before Matt lifted Emily off her feet and laid her down. The pair made love before falling into a contented sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
